Sal'uk
' Sa'luk' is the second-in-command of the Forty Thieves and the main antagonist in Aladdin and the King of Thieves. Sa'luk helps with Cassim being the leader, but he openly hates him and wishes to overthrow him. His favored weapon are a pair of gold claws that he keeps on his knuckles. He leads the attack on Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding and entices a bunch of elephants to stampeed on the palace. Later on, Aladdin manages to track down the forty thieves with the help of the oracle and makes his way into their hideout, where he learns that Cassim, whom he fought earlier at the wedding, is actually his long lost father whom he hadn't seen since childhood and was believed by him to be dead. To spare Aladdin from instant death, Cassim has Aladdin fight Sa'luk in order to gain entry into their club. Aladdin gets a nasty cut on his arm during the fight and tries to use his sword on him, but he knocks Aladdin aside and down a cliff. Aladdin slows his fall with the dagger and leaves it stuck in the cliffside. Sa'luk joins him on the narrow ledge over the water to continue the fight. Aladdin manages to defeat him by grabbing onto his sword and kicking Sa'luk off a cliff where he plunges into the bay below, prompting the other thieves, thinking him dead, to allow Aladdin into their club. Unknown to them, Sa'luk survives the fall. He takes his anger out on some sharks that try to eat him and he kills one of them. Sa'luk makes his way to Agrabah and confronts Razoul the head guard, and in an attempt to put Cassim in prison, he tells Razoul the location of his hideout and tells him the password for the entrance to open "Open Sesame". He later discovers that Cassim had left with Aladdin to find the Hand of Midas so he gathers the remaining thieves that hadn't been captured and controls them. Later they work together and capture Cassim and Iago and makes him lead them to the Vanishing Isle, although during their journey Iago manages to escapes and tells Aladdin the news. Having reached the Vanishing Isle, which is housed on a giant turtle, Genie distracts the turtle so it will stay afloat while Aladdin follows Sa'luk who has Cassim with him. He knocks Sa'luk unconscious and frees Cassim, they eventually discover the Hand of Midas and are amazed by it's power Sa'luk discovers this and knocks out Aladdin and demands Cassim hand over the Hand of Midas or he will kill Aladdin. Thinking quick, he tosses the Hand to Sa'luk who grabs it by the hand, but to his horror, he realizes that he is transforming into gold. He attempts to remove the gold from him and get rid of the hand, but it consumes him and turns him into a gold statue, which falls off the ledge he was standing on and sinks into the sea below. In Ultima, Maleficent managed to break free Sa'Luk from his gold encasing in exchnage for his servitude to the Organization. He agreed, hoping to get revenge on Aladdin and Cassim for defeating him in the past. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization